


Отсутствие

by curious_Lissa



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: Розы здесь сейчас нет.





	Отсутствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Absence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114718) by [Aeolist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeolist/pseuds/Aeolist). 



\- Ее нет уже почти неделю…

\- Роза просто решила провести какое-то время наедине с собой.

\- И все же. Она пропала. Как ты можешь не волноваться? – Джейк наблюдал за ним с жалостью во взгляде.

\- Она вернется. – Он мгновение подумал. – Скорее всего решила провести время со своей мамой. Со своим братом. Сохранять небольшую дистанцию – это нормально для отношений.

\- Роза не похожа на кого-то, кто может просто так уйти без…

Доктор перебил его.  
\- Верно же? Нормально? Проводить немного времени порознь?

\- Да. Да, это нормально.

\- Вот именно. Она скоро вернется домой.

\- Друг, не хочешь рассказать мне, что произошло?

\- Ничего. – Доктор шмыгнул носом. – Ничего не произошло. Ей просто нужно какое-то время для себя.

\- Вы поссорились? Можешь мне рассказать. Я ей ничего не скажу. Каждому парню нужен приятель, с которым можно обсудить дела.

\- Да. Ага. Ссора, точно. Я был козлом, она собрала вещи и ушла. Слушай, ты не против зайти попозже? У меня есть пара дел, которыми нужно заняться. Лучше будет, если ты пойдешь.

\- Да. Конечно. – Джейк встал, отряхнув руки друг об друга, и направился к двери маленькой квартиры. – Когда свяжешься с ней, скажи, что я заходил.

\- Конечно. Обязательно, Джейк-а-рино! Как только с ней свяжусь. Еще несколько часов, максимум.

\- Ладно. – Джейк вышел за дверь, сам закрыв ее за собой.

\--

\- Здравствуй, милый, - произнесла Джеки по телефону на следующий день. – Роза дома?

\- Нет еще.

\- Куда она подевалась?

\- Ну, сложно так сказать. Как давно она уехала от тебя?

Джеки издала «ха».  
\- Оставила меня в облаке пыли, когда повстречала тебя, разве нет? Где она? Скажи ей, чтобы позвонила мне, как будет дома.

\- Будет сделано!

Они разъединились.

\--

Шли часы. Она, должно быть, все-таки вернулась к Джеки.

\--

Спал ли он обычно так много? Спал ли он вообще?

Автоответчик мигал красным. Он нажал кнопку.

\- Роза? Доктор? Передай моей дочери, что она должна мне позвонить. Ничего от нее не слышала уже целую _вечность_. И вы оба также обязаны приехать ко мне в гости! Люблю вас. Приезжайте поскорей!

Ну, он не виноват, что Роза решила съездить в Париж с подругой. У всех есть право немного повеселиться с друзьями. 

Он перезвонил, дождался автоответчика.  
\- Привет, Джеки! Роза отправилась в путешествие с подругой. Позвони ей на мобильник.

\--

Неделю спустя все его бананы почернели, а хлеб покрылся плесенью. Успевал ли он обычно съедать их до того, как они испортятся?

Раздался стук в дверь.

\- Пит Тайлер! – Доктор улыбнулся.

\- Доктор. – Выражение лица Пита было хмурым, озабоченным. – Выглядишь не очень.

\- Привет! Роза на полевой операции в Папуа – Новой Гвинее. Думал, ты с ней. Но рад тебя видеть.

Пит не сдвинулся с порога.  
\- Роза не…

\- О, только не говори, что потребуется на несколько дней больше, чем мы ожидали. Ты ведь знаешь, как я беспокоюсь, когда она отправляется на полевые операции без меня.

\- Нет, это…

\- Я понимаю. У нее есть обязанности. Не могу рассчитывать на то, что все будет вертеться вокруг меня. Как бы то ни было, тебе лучше уйти. У меня тут куча дел.

В дверях Пит остановился, окинул взглядом Доктора сверху донизу.

\- Мне кажется, у Розы неприятности, - произнес Пит, выражение его лица было осторожным и расчетливым.

\- Что, с Торчвудом? Она та еще бедокурка, Пит. Знал ведь, когда принимал ее на работу. Вот почему ты отправил ее в Южную Америку на месяц, верно?

\- Роза больна.

\- Тогда, лучше подержать ее в карантине еще несколько дней. Какая жалость, что не могу пойти навестить ее сам, но я понимаю, что это во благо.

\- Она пропала без вести на операции.

\- Ну конечно. Я только что говорил с ней по телефону. Она внедрилась во внутренние круги Фрунжианцев.

\- Роза мертва.

\- Нет! Она уехала к своей матери. Не глупи. Разве Джеки тебе не рассказала?

\- Доктор, мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел со мной.

\- В другой раз, Пит. – Доктор закрыл дверь. Запер ее. Для верности пододвинул к ней диван.

\--

\- Доктор, открой!

Голос Джейка звучал так резко. Очень резко.

\- Розы сейчас нет дома! – Он сидел на диване, спиной к двери.

\- Доктор, ты нездоров. Открывай.

\- Нет, видишь, я вполне хорошо себя чувствую.

\- Я отсюда чую мусор, Доктор. Ты вообще покидал квартиру? Ел хоть что-нибудь?

Он не мог вспомнить.  
\- Если ты ищешь Розу, я думаю, она отправилась пополнять припасы. Заходи попозже.

\- Открывай, или мы выбьем дверь. – Это был Пит.

\- Не знаю, зачем вы будете выбивать дверь. Розы тут нет.

\- Доктор, - произнес Джейк, - Розы нет уже две недели. Ты болен. Ты, похоже, не понимаешь…

\- Ну конечно, ее не было две недели! Она на полевой операции, Джеки, парень! Не тормози. И не входи, заодно.

\- Он не слушает, - произнес Пит. – Не думаю, что способен на это. На счет три. Раз… два… - Раздался удар в дверь, но та не шелохнулась.

Доктор вытащил отвертку. Пожужжал ей немного вокруг.

\- Пит. Джейк. Привет! Если только я не совсем ошибаюсь, а обычно это не так, вам не удастся выбить дверь, перед которой стоит моя мебель. О! И я обработал отверткой швы и косяк. Укреплено.

С другой стороны двери донесся натужный хрип.

\- Зачем ты все это делаешь? – спросил Джейк.

Он не был уверен.

\- Розы сейчас нет дома, Джейк. Думаю, она пошла по магазинам со своей матерью.

\- Пит, да пошли уже.

\- Мы не можем позволить ему уморить там себя голодом.

\- Нам надо сосредоточиться на том, чтобы вернуть ее обратно. Доктор… - Голос Джейка был раздраженным. Раздосадованным. – Ты помнишь _хоть что-то_ об исчезновении Розы? Когда? Как? Все, что мы можем сказать – что это произошло тринадцать дней назад, но ты был первым, с кем я поговорил, и я сначала не понял…

\- У нас произошла ссора, - сказал Доктор. – Теперь она со своей матерью на полевой операции.

\- Он безнадежен, - сказал Джейк и ругнулся себе под нос.

После этого по другую сторону двери все стихло.

\--

Время шло. Шло ведь?

\- Мы ее нашли, Доктор! – Голос Джейка был возбужденным, счастливым по ту сторону двери.

\- Привет, Джейк! – Он сел на диван. Не стал открывать дверь. – Как проходит твой день?

\- Ты меня не слышал? Мы нашли Розу!

\- О, Роза? Она ушла по магазинам с К-9. Еще пару часов. Спасибо, что заскочил!

\- Она ранена. Не сильно. Просто надо будет побыть ночь под наблюдением. Ты можешь ее проведать. Тебе даже не обязательно меня впускать. Просто выходи.

\- Увидимся позже, Джейки! Спасибо, что заскочил. – Доктор встал, еще раз прошелся отверткой по двери и прошел в свою спальню.

\--

Кто-то тряс дверную ручку.

\- Доктор?

Этот голос.

\- Доктор, пожалуйста, впусти меня.

\- Роза?

Все лавиной вернулось к нему.

Он метнулся к дивану прежде, чем успел заметить собственное движение. Он отодвинул его в сторону, хотя это было больно, о, так больно было пользоваться руками. Он нашел на полу отвертку, распечатал дверь и распахнул ее.

Там была она. Она бросилась к нему в объятия, и он втянул ее внутрь, упал на диван, нелепо стоящий по диагонали посреди комнаты. Он всхлипывал ей в плечо, хотя и так уже был обезвожен, но слезы неудержимо лились из него. Она точно так же крепко держала его, шептала утешающие слова на ухо.

\- Прости меня, - произнес он. – Мне так, так жаль. Я не мог. Я хотел… я не мог. Ты в порядке? Жива. Ты жива. Ты в порядке?

\- Шш, Доктор. Я дома. Я в порядке. Спасла себя сама, как и всегда, хм? – Она отстранилась, оглядывая его с головы до ног. – Что случилось? Ты болел? Джейк и Пит сказали.

Ему надо было прилечь. Ему надо было… ему надо было, чтобы она прилегла с ним. Он сказал это вслух? Они шли в спальню. Он падал на их постель.

\- Просто засыпай, Доктор. – Роза устроилась рядом с ним, притянула его в свои объятия. – Мы поговорим об этом утром.

\--

\- Тебе надо в душ, - сказала она утром. – Затем, мы отсюда уходим и вызываем приходящую горничную, а мы с тобой хорошенько позавтракаем. Без возражений.

\--

Эти яйца… были феноменальны.

\- Чего хотел Фрунжианский маршал? – спросил Доктор.

\- Там объявили награду за мою голову, - сказала Роза. – На Фрунжии. Из-за работы, которую мы проделали с королевой перед переворотом.

\- И как тебе удалось уйти?

\- Я увидела его список тех, за кого давали награду. Куча военных преступников; не представляю, как я могла туда затесаться. Так что я помогла ему пройти по этому списку где-то до половины. Рассказала о себе. И уболтала вернуть меня домой.

\- Роза Тайлер, - произнес он с теплотой в голосе. Он поднял глаза, встретился с ее ободряющим взглядом. – Джейк сказал, что ты была ранена.

\- Просто трещина. Слегка жестковатая была посадка. Слышала, что тебе пришлось хуже, чем мне. Что произошло?

\- Когда Фрунжианский маршал похитил тебя, они использовали на мне специализированную форму реткона. Я должен был полностью забыть о том, что ты пропала. Просто продолжать без тебя как ни в чем не бывало. Я боролся… - Он умолк, запихал в рот еще еды. – Я боролся с этим, но проигрывал. Не мог ничего делать, кроме того, чтобы помнить о том, что ты пропала, но я не представлял, куда, и просто… просто сочинял ложь. Я не мог никому рассказать, не знал, что было не так. Но я все… думаю, я пытался вести себя подозрительно. Сообщить им, что ты пропала, не говоря им об этом.

\- Доктор, это было… квартира, это было ужасно. Ты хоть что-то ел? Спал?

Он сделал долгий глоток воды.   
\- Не уверен. Время, как бы, ну, остановилось. Думаю, сначала, да. Но чем сильнее я боролся, тем меньше я на самом деле… я потерял себя.

Она накрыла ладонью его руку. Та всегда была теплой, обнадеживающей. Никогда еще она не представляла собой якорь именно так, как сейчас. Он положил свою руку сверху. Сжал. А затем она потянулась и прижалась к его губам своими, так нежно, как делала только когда все еще очень, очень беспокоилась за него.

\- Я нашла тебя, Доктор. – Она улыбнулась. – И всегда буду находить.


End file.
